There is a great need for improving biomedical science education. We have documented the dire need of educational assistance for the State of Maine. Indeed, Maine is the only State in the entire Northeastern part of the United States that qualifies for STEAP. There are many causes for this weakness in biomedical science education at the primary and secondary school levels. One of the very surprising findings from state-wide studies is that less than half of high school science teachers have an undergraduate degree in science. Only very few have conducted experiments or engaged in research in any meaningful way. Yet these teachers prepare future generations to appreciate or actually conduct biomedical research. The hypothesis that this proposal tests is whether intimate and direct hands-on involvement in biomedical science by middle/junior and senior high school teachers significantly improves the educational experience and training of their students. We will also form permanent ties between these teachers with the educational and research community at the University of Maine. New kinds of curricula and laboratories will be implemented for use in the pre-college classroom. The program we propose extends over two years and involves a sequence of eight phases: (I) Establishment of the biomedical consortium; (II) Selection of the research laboratories; (III) Establishment of seminars and research mentors; (IV) Research Internship Part 1; (V) Development of high school curriculum; (VI) Implementation of curriculum; (VII) Research Internship Part 2; and (VIII) Evaluation/modifications of Phases V and VI. We fully expect that the proposed program will significantly improve pre- college biomedical education.